Plan B
by Naruki Sakurazuka
Summary: ...Estamos hablando de Tezuka, ¡De Tezuka Kunimitsu, nada menos!, aquel chico guapo, amable, dulce a su manera y sumamente sexy que le quita el sueño a Fuji Syuusuke. Había que implementar un plan B.
1. Chapter 1

P l a n B

Capítulo I

Por Naruki Sakurazuka

**Disclaimer:** No, para mi eterna desgracia, Tenipuri no me pertenece T-T

**Author's Notes: **Tenía ganas de escribir algo sin mucho sentido, algo ligero para liberar tensiones. Salió ésto, que había nacido como one-shoot pero que he dividido en dos capítulos. No es la gran cosa, pero espero que almenos se diviertan leyéndolo.

**Dedicado a:** Mikatsuki y Katsu-chan, mis eternas musas creativas xD. Las amo!

Aunque no era muy abierto con sus sentimientos, Fuji Syuusuke, cuando quería, podía decir claramente lo que le gustaba... o deseaba. Por ésta razón, un viernes después del entrenamiento, Tezuka Kunimitsu se vio a sí mismo acorralado entre la puerta de los vestidores y el Genio de Seigaku.

_Me gustas_, fue todo lo que había dicho el ojiazul antes de saltar a sus labios, ansioso de probar el que había sido su fruto prohibido durante tanto tiempo. Quizás por eso se sintió molesto y levemente herido cuando su capitán lo apartó delicadamente - _tan delicadamente como se puede cuando eres un chico y otro te besa sin previo aviso_- y se marchó sin decir nada.

Pero a pesar de todo, Syuusuke se quedó en el mismo lugar, sonriendo como cuando estaba a punto de disputar un interesante partido de tenis.

De todo eso una semana y el Tensai -y todo el equipo- sentía que la tensión entre él y el capitán podía ser cortada con un cuchillo... O con un partido de buen tenis, en opinión de Echizen.

Dicho partido se llevó a cabo, resultando victorioso, como siempre, el capitán del equipo. Sin embargo, para el final del juego todo Seigaku conocía -_o suponía_- el porqué de su conflicto. No ayudó mucho que Fuji lanzara contra su contrincante _extrañas _indirectas respecto a _extraños _eventos ocurridos _extrañamente _entre ellos un _extraño _viernes frente a los ext–-... no, los vestidores no tenían nada de _extraño_.

Eso fue lo que pensó el resto del equipo.

Para el final del día Tezuka se sentía avergonzado, furioso, nervioso, horrorizado, enamorado... _No, eso último no, _se dijo sonrojado y frustrado. Desde el _incidente _con Fuji su cerebro parecía escapar de su control, enviando anormales imágenes mentales dignas de una hemorragia nasal. Pero no era posible, no _él_. Quería atribuir todos esos pensamientos, sensaciones, emociones y erecciones... _Ehhhh_..._ Todo,_ a la maldita pubertad, pero _algo_ le decía que eso que sentía en el pecho cada vez que veía al Tensai, o el dolor de estómago cada vez que Fuji estaba con alguien más, no tenía nada que ver con la adolescencia.

Y así, entre el sufrimiento del Buchou y las indirectas -_muy directas_- de Syuusuke, pasó otra semana. Y otro viernes llegó, con el usual entrenamiento entre titulares.

Tezuka estaba feliz; poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus emociones _-Y erecciones, Cof Cof..._- al pensar en Fuji. El chico aludido, follado innumerables veces sin saberlo en los sueños húmedos de su amor, por su parte, comenzaba a entrar en un proceso de ansiedad y nerviosismo sumado a cierto enfado... Un claro estado de impaciencia. Vamos, que no era tonto -_¡Era el Genio de Seigaku, después de todo!_- y conocía los sentimientos de su capitán hacia él, aunque la persona en cuestión no los supiera todavía, o no los admitiera. Había pensado que si se declaraba primero para el buchou sería más fácil decir lo que sentía, pero definitivamente no había contado con la estupidez emocional de Tezuka. Suspiró. A pesar de todo, eso era algo que adoraba de él. Pero volvamos al tema... Syuusuke no contó con que Kunimitsu tardaría _tanto_ en comprender y reconocer sus propios sentimientos.

Comenzaba a impacientarse. Sí, bueno, para _otras cosas_ -entiéndase principalmente tenis- podía ser muy paciente, pero estamos hablando de_ Tezuka_¡De Tezuka Kunimitsu, nada menos!, aquel chico guapo, amable, dulce a su manera y sumamente sexy que le quita el sueño -O mejor dicho, le provoca _ciertos _sueños- a Fuji Syuusuke.

Dada las circunstancias, decidió Fuji, había que implementar el plan B. Sabía que si jugaba bien sus cartas podía resultar victorioso. Sin embargo, también corría el riesgo de perder lo que había ganado -y más- pero era Fuji, y eso no iba a detenerlo.

Sabía que ganaría...

Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar un sujeto X para implementar su plan.

-¡Fuji-ko¡Nya!

No, demasiado fácil. Además, era su amigo y si las cosas salían mal podría resultar herido. Jamás querría eso para el gatito.

-Eiji-chan.

Estaba a punto de comenzar el entrenamiento para los titulares, y Fuji acababa de cambiarse. Saliendo de los vestidores fue cuando vio a cierto minino pelirrojo correr hacia él y colgarse de su cuello (lo cual resultaba extraño, pues él era un par de centímetros más bajo que Kikumaru).

-Ese tipo de Hyotei te está buscando, nya.

-¿Ese tipo?

Y entonces, entre las nubes negras que parecían cubrir el cielo amoroso de Fuji, un destello de luz iluminó su bello rostro.

-¿Te refieres a Oshitari?

-Sip, nya.

Luego de unas cuantas caricias de agradecimiento al neko pelirrojo, Syuusuke se dirigió a las canchas, donde el Tensai de Hyotei le esperaba. Y donde Tezuka ya se encontraba practicando.

-Oshitari.

-Fuji.

Un corto saludo para que el chico de lentes le entregara una caja finamente envuelta en papel azul, como sus ojos y su cabello.

-¿Chocolates?, no soy una chica.

-Lo sé, pero pareces una.

Sus sonrisas cómplices fueron vistas por los ojos castaños del Buchou, quien sintió algo desagradable revolverse en su estómago. Sabía que ambos prodigios se habían hecho buenos _amigos_ hace algún tiempo, pero aún así la presencia del tensai peliazul no dejaba de molestarlo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?, presiento que no se trata de tenis.

-Tienes razón, vengo por otra cosa. Quiero hacerte una invitación.

-¿Invitación?

-A una cita.

Syuusuke rió, mientras Yuushi sonreía con desdén. Tezuka, aunque no podía escuchar su conversación, decidió que nada de lo que dijera ese tipo podía resultar así de gracioso.

-Déjame adivinar, te peleaste con Mukahi-san y quieres hacerlo reaccionar¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. ¿Soy tan mal actor?

-No. Lo sé porque planeaba algo parecido.

Yuushi le dio una rápida mirada al capitán de Seigaku, sonriendo con burla. Tezuka se sintió enfurecer.

-¿Funciona?

-Quién sabe...

El sonido del celular del peliazul los distrajo. Oshitari observó que tenía un mensaje, lo leyó y sonrió.

-Atobe. Dice que Gakuto exige saber que demonios hago aquí, contigo.

-Convenientemente, sabe que viniste a verme.

-Claro, sino no serviría.

-Bueno, me alegro de que esto te haya servido de algo, pero que quede claro que no te devolveré los chocolates.

-Quédatelos, para eso te los traje. ¿Quieres ayuda?

-Moderadamente. Creo que entiendes los riesgos.

-Sí, sí. Hazte el difícil.

-Lo soy.

Y entonces, para estupor y enfado de Tezuka, Yuushi Oshitari empujó a Syuusuke contra la reja de la cancha y ahí, frente a quien quisiera verlo, lo besó apasionadamente.

Lo primero que pensó Fuji, aparte del obvio _"Besa muy bien",_ fue que su _amigo_ no entendía lo que era la moderación. Y se lo hizo saber al apartarlo de un empujón.

-¿Entiendes lo que significa "_Moderadamente"_?

-Sí, pero quería saber cómo era besar al Tensai Fuji Syuusuke -Sensualmente, se pasó el dedo índice por los labios. -Nada mal... Nada mal.

Syuusuke sonrió.

-Maldito bastardo.

-Te ves sexy maldiciendo.

-También me veo sexy asesinando.

-Mira, aquí viene.

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera parpadear, Yuushi lo besaba de nuevo. Fuji quiso apartarlo, no porque el beso fuera malo -_de hecho era bastante bueno_- pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Tezuka ya lo había hecho por él. _Delicadamente_, el alto capitán tomó a Oshitari del cuello de su camisa, apartándolo de los labios siempre sonrientes del tensai castaño.

El Buchou decidió en un fugaz pensamiento que prefería mil veces ver esa sonrisa, aunque a veces le resultara exasperante, a ver esos labios cubiertos por los de alguien más.

-¿Te está molestando?

Fuji quiso reír ante la pregunta, pero al ver la molestia en el rostro de su siempre sexy Héroe-salvador-de-indefensos-atacados-por-malvados-y-depravados-tensais-de-Hyotei, decidió que no era buen momento para risas.

-Gracias, Tezuka. Puedo cuidarme solo.

-No lo parece.

Syuusuke quiso replicar, enfadado, pero su capitán ya se encontraba encarando a su _atacante._

-Márchate. Interrumpes nuestro entrenamiento.

-¿Celoso, capitán?. Fuji y yo sólo estábamos conversando, y no de algo de que deba importarte.

-Una conversación muy profunda, por lo que veo.

-Muy, _muy _profunda.

Fuji observó las miradas asesinas entre ambos chicos y pensó de pronto que Oshitari _sí_ era un muy buen actor.

-Pero me interesa desde que es en horas de entrenamiento y en los terrenos de la escuela, _Oshitari-san._

-Pensé que el interés nacía por algo más. Algo como Fuji Syuusuke en sí, _Tezuka-buchou_.

Definitivamente, pensó Fuji, Yuushi se estaba pasando de la raya. Mucho.

-Oshitari, te pido que te marches. Podemos terminar de _conversar_ luego.

-Está bien. Nos veremos luego, Fuji. Por cierto, capitán, debería intentar _conversar_ con Fuji alguna vez, verá lo... agradable que resulta. Comprobará que se ve sexy hasta maldiciendo.

-También me veré sexy bañado en tu sangre si no te vas ahora, Oshitari.

-Está bien, está bien. Nos veremos luego, Fuji, Tezuka-san.

Antes de irse, le guiñó un ojo a Syuusuke, evidentemente entretenido con la situación. Fuji juró que se vengaría del bastardo, y ya planeaba futuras visitas a Hyotei.

-Fuji.

-Lo siento mucho, Buchou. Procuraré dejar cualquier _conversación_ con Oshitari Yuushi fuera de los entrenamientos.

No, Tezuka no iba a estar con forme sólo con eso. Estaba molesto, demasiado quizás, pero no podía soportar lo que había visto.

-Preferiría escuchar que no volverás a _conversar _nunca más con él.

Syuusuke sonrió, el plan B evidentemente daba resultados.

-No voy prometerte eso. Además¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

Y se dirigió a los vestidores a buscar su raqueta, dejando a su capitán rumiando sus fúricos pensamientos.

_¡¿Cómo que "por qué"?!_, se preguntó Tezuka. ¡Era obvio!; porque el peliazul era un integrante de un equipo rival¡de Hyotei!, porque era un idiota presumido, porque jugaba mal al tenis (y él, Tezuka Kunimitsu, podría derrotarlo en cualquier momento), porque no merecía a alguien como Fuji, porque jamás lo amaría como se merece y, lo más importante, porque Fuji se había declarado a él, Tezuka, no a otro.

Y era correspondido...

Sí, estaba de más seguir negándolo. Syuusuke le gustaba, le excitaba, y se había enamorado de él aquella primavera, en primer año, cuando voluntariamente se había quedado a recoger pelotas con él a pesar de que no era su castigo.

¿"Por qué", había preguntado Fuji?. Caminando a paso decidido hacia los vestidores, Tezuka decidió que iba a dejarle en claro _por qué._


	2. Chapter 2

P l a n B

Capítulo II

Por Naruki Sakurazuka.

**N/A:** El capítulo estaba terminado hace mucho, pero no me convencía. Aún no me convence. Traté de cambiarlo una y mil veces pero no pude, así que decidí sólo publicarlo y no retrasar más el asunto. Gomen nasai, sé que muchos esperaban el final, pero no quedó muy bien.

Syuusuke cerró la puerta de los vestidores tras de sí, puso su mano derecha en su pecho y sintió su corazón latir desbocado con fuerza bajo la palma de su mano. Se encontraba completamente solo en la habitación, con una sonrisita tonta bailándole en los labios, en medio de bolsos de tenis, viejos trofeos y filas de casilleros.

Los evidentes celos de Tezuka lo llenaban de intensa alegría, pero sabía que aún no podía darse por satisfecho. No hasta que su capitán admitiera y comprendiera sus sentimientos.

Tendría a Tezuka, y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

De cualquier forma, el plan B estaba resultando realmente bien.Suspiró contento y se dispuso a buscar su raqueta favorita e ir a un _largo_ entrenamiento lleno de indirectas y miradas acusadoras, pero la puerta de los vestidores se abrió de golpe. Sorprendido, Syuusuke observó a su capitán entrar y ponerle seguro a la puerta, para luego caminar decidido hacia él.

-¿Quieres saber _por qué_?

Antes de poder responder, Fuji se vio empujado no muy delicadamente contra la pared. Ojos ámbar brillaban con tal intensidad al enfrenar los azules, que Syuusuke temió quemarse con aquella intensa llama de -evidentes- celos.

-Te diré por qué...

Lo estaba besando, _¡Tezuka lo estaba besando!_; un beso violento y demandante que, lejos de desagradarle, comenzaba a intoxicarlo del más puro placer.

_Victoria..._

Su corazón gritó por el triunfo mientras rodeaba con los brazos el cuello de Kunimitsu. El dulce pensamiento de que quizás había ganado el partido más importante de su vida lo llenó de calidez.

Y no era lo único...

Ignoró gustosamente el ardor en los labios por la violencia del beso cuando las manos de Tezuka comenzaron a vagar bajo su camiseta, acariciando dulce y duramente el final de su espalda, su cintura y más abajo. Un ahogado gemido se perdió en la otra boca mientras sentía al alto castaño presionar sus caderas contra las de él. El desenfrenado beso ya había despertado en ambos cuerpos el deseo de ir un poco más lejos, y por un momento Fuji se preguntó si su capitán ya había olvidado donde se encontraban.

Quiso reír, pero tenía la boca ocupada en otra cosa mucho más plecentera. Maravillado, observó por un breve momento la marca roja que sus labios habían dejado en el blanco cuello de Kunimitsu, hasta que la otra boca -_tan deliciosa_- se deslizó hasta su oreja y comenzó a trazar húmedamente cada pliegue y recoveco.

Por su parte, al escuchar los calientes gemidos del chico entre sus brazos, Tezuka hizo la nota mental de memorizar lo sensible de aquella zona en el tensai.

Y así, contento de dejar en claro su punto, el buchou liberó al bajito castaño para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, con la voz ligeramente entrecortada por jadeos.

-¿Quedó... claro?

-...Perfectamente.

La sonrisa maliciosa y los refulgentes ojos azules de Syuusuke lo hicieron enrojecer. Tezuka sabía que su actitud no había sido más que un arrebato -_celos_-, pero no estaba arrepentido de nada dicho ni hecho.

-Aunque... creo que podrías explicármelo otra vez, _Buchou_.

El capitán de Seigaku supo, con completa seguridad, que jamás volvería a escuchar de otra persona aquella palabra pronunciada tan sensual y eróticamente. Sólo Fuji Syuusuke podía hacerla sonar así.

Sin responder verbalmente a las provocaciones de Fuji, Tezuka volvió a besarlo, aunque ésta vez con mucha más calma.

Ya había dejado en claro que Syuusuke era sólo suyo.

Fuji pensó, sonriendo como siempre, que debía ser muy curiosa la imagen de ambos saliendo de los vestidores con el cabello mojado _antes_ del entrenamiento.

Afortunadamente, nadie dijo nada.

Por suerte, pensó Tezuka, los viernes el entrenamiento era sólo para titulares, así que todo quedaba _entre amigos_... O eso esperaba.

Pese a la inusual situación, el entrenamiento se dio en un extraño silencio.

Inui anotó en su libreta que había un 98.7 por ciento de probabilidades de que Tezuka y Fuji se hubieran -_por fin_- declarado, y un 100 por ciento de que hubieran follado en los vestidores. Sadaharu pensó que, también, había un 99.2 por ciento de probabilidades de que de ahora en adelante ambos jugadores se la pasaran _haciéndolo_ como conejos... Después de una rápida mirada a Kaoru, Inui se dijo que no distaba mucho de su propia situación.

Kaidoh Kaoru pensó que estaba bien por ellos y todo eso, mientras no descuidaran el entrenamiento. El tenis era lo más importante. El entrenamiento era importante. El entrenamiento nocturno en casa de Inui-sempai era... Fshhhh... Bueno, _de vez en cuando_, se dijo Kaoru, también era importante _otro tipo_ de entrenamiento.

Por su lado, Kawamura decidió que, aunque su mayor deseo era estar en el lugar del capitán, debía alegrarse por Fuji... Además, entre el tenis, ayudar a su padre en el restaurante y las _visitas_ de Jin, cada vez tenía menos tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

Oishi se alegró mucho por ambos, pues se merecían estar juntos. Por otra parte, supuso que Fuji haría una gran variación en el humor de Tezuka, y así él podría escabullirse por ahí a terminar lo que había empezado en su casa, con Eiji, la tarde anterior...

Eiji-Neko-Kikumaru pensó, completamente feliz, que por fin Fujiko-chan dejaría de llamarlo a las tres de la mañana para contarle sus sueños húmedos con el capitán, y así él podría llevar a cabo cuanto antes los propios con su compañero de dobles... ¡Es que Oishi se tardaba demasiado, nya!

Consternado, Momoshiro se dio cuenta de que había perdido su lugar favorito. Ahora que Tezuka-buchou y Fuji-sempai eran _oficialmente_ pareja en adelante, era seguro, se la pasarían en los vestidores... ¿Adónde irían Ryoma y él entonces?

Ryoma simplemente pensó que a todos, definitivamente, aún les faltaba mucho. No se deprimió por perder los vestidores, después de todo, en la escuela aún habían muchos lugares donde poder divertirse...

O w a r i


End file.
